fusionfallfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:GranED12/nuevas nano misiones
nano mordecai & rigby: a regular mision (mision regular) Es hora de un nano regular y normal. espera, esta vez son dos nanos para dos fusiones muy raras mordecai: eh visto dos personas raras, una comadreja y un pajaro gigante rigby: me parecen... me parecen familiares mordecai: no estoy muy seguro, por si acaso ven con nosotros a ver que esta pasando dirijete con mordecai y rigby mordecai: nececito que nos hagas un favor rigby: nececitamos que vallas a hablar con excusator para que nos devuelva nuestro carro de golf ir con excusator por el carro de golf excusator: ¿carro de golf?, a ya recorde me lo quito mojo jojo en un acto de bandalismo rigby: haora deves ir con mojo jojo ir con mojo jojo mojo jojo: ese carro de golf esta perdido, billy me dijo que lo nececitaba para... para... mensiono algo de los bloodsuckers mordecai: perfecto, lo que faltaba, deseguro billy ya destruyo el carro pensando que era un barco, ve con billy y quitale nuestro carro de golf antes de que lo destruya ir con billy, tiempo restante: 120 segundos (en caso de falla) mordecai: noooooo, regresa con mojo y corre con billy, creo que no a destruido el carro ir con billy, tiempo restante: 120 segundos billy: ¿de que hablas?, ya le entregue su carro de golf a mordecai, hablando de mordecai me encanto como se tiño el pelo de color verde, ¿o deveria decir las plumas? mordecai: yo nunca me eh teñido de verde rigby: talvez son los dos tipillos que vimos mordecai: encuentralos y recupera nuestro carro de golf encuentra la guarida de fusion mordecai y fusion rigby rigby: esa puerta con tentaculos da miedo, tal vez esten hay entra a la guarida de mordecai y rigby fusion mordecai: hay esta nuestro carro de golf en manos de esos dos vagos dexter: mordecai, si te das cuenta esos dos vagos son ustedes rigby: ¿eso se significa que nos dijimos vagos a nosotros mismos? dexter: creo que si, si tienen el carro de golf es posible que si derrotas a ambos obtendras dos nanos en una mision. derrota a fusion mordecai mordecai: fusion rigby escapa, persiguelo antes de que se valla ve con fusion rigby, tiempo restante 100 segundos (si fallas) rigby: oh, hombre se a escapado, talvez si regresas al punto de inicio el regrese ve con fusion rigby, tiempo restante 100 segundos mordecai: lo has alcanzado, haora dale una leccion derrota a fusion rigby rigby: bien, ¿pero por que salieron dos bichos raros cuando lo derrotaste? dexter: luego te dire rigby, algun dia de estos te explicare lo que es la tecnologia nano NANO FLAPJACK: the sweet fusion (la dulce fusion) AVENTURA!!!! AVENTURA DE NANOS, ya sabes hora de nano con una persona muy especial, yo flapjack: tengo una pequeña busqueda para ti, podrias venir ir con flapjack flapjack: estoy en busca del capitan nudillos, ¿puedes ir a buscarlo por mi? chowder: sabes eh visto muchos marineros en orchid bay, talvez este alla ir a orchid bay puro hueso: ¿nudillos?, tal vez es una alma perdida despues de la guerra, MUAJAJAJAJA flapjack: no puede ser el capitan nudillos se a ido de porvida chowder: tal vez no, preguntale a ese niño que entro al portal de fusion dirigete al portal de fusion chowder: haora entra y preguntale si no a visto al capitan nudillos entrar al portal de fusion flapjack: deves esquivar a esos monstruos ir con fusion flapjack chowder: listo preguntale si no lo a visto dexter: ese no es un niño normal, es una fusion de flapjack, derrotalo rapido derrotar a fusion flapjack flapjack: bueno no encontramos a nudillos pero destruimos un peligro para el mundo nano chowder: eating with the enemy (comiendo con el enemigo) yummy, yummy, es hora de comer, digo hora de nano, reportate con chowder para empezar tu mision chowder: ¿recuerdas a fusion chowder?, cuando me comi el helado de fusion, AH REGRESADO dexter: nececitamos encontrarlo antes de que devore todo el planeta ir a la zona infectada de peach creek chowder: esas maquinas son muy molestas, elimina 10 y continuamos con nuestra mision elimina 10 maquinas 0/10 dexter: se te esta haciendo corta esta mision por que nececitamos eliminar a fusion chowder chowder: desactiva esas gooby traps antes de que estallen 0/¿? gooby traps chowder: haora usa la maquina de control para encontrar su guarida maquina de control 0/1 dexter: listo solo falta entrar a la guarida entra a la guarida de fusion chowder dexter: esas nubes verdes estan haciendo una neblina en la guarida deves eliminar 10 de esos para poder encontrar a fusion chowder elimina a 10 fusiones kimchi. gorro viejo de chowder 0/1 chowder: mira es my viejo gorro dexter: si logramos que fusion chowder se lo coma podremos hacer un nano de chowder encuentra a fusion chowder dexter: listo, se lo a comido de un bocado chowder: haora solo derrotalo y nos vamos a casa a comer derrota a fusion chowder dexter: bien echo, gracias por ayudar en esta crisis de hambre nano jake: a dog's dilema (un dilema de perros) ¿sabes que hora es?, es hora de nanos, nececito que me ayudes con algo pequeño y creme es mas dificil de lo que crees. ir con jake a endsville jake: este lugar me da mucho miedo. guau (ladrido) finn: eh jake, pense que nada te asustava jake: solo esos vampiros, elimina 10 vampiros y me sentire mas seguro vencer a 10 bloodsuckers: bloodsuckers 0/10 jake: uff, mucho mejor ya no hay mas vampiros, pero haora deves de entrar al mistery dungeon y encontrar a stanley hay adentro para que me de una camiseta especial encontrar a estanley en mistery dungeon, tiempo restante: 300 segundos (es tanto por que mistery dungeon esta muy perdido :S) (si fallas) jake: me temo que stanley se a perdido, sal de ese lugar y elimina otro bloodsucker para reintentar alcansar a estanley finn: bien haora... oh genial mira ese portal con tentaculos entraremos jake y yo, ve a dejar la playera a la dulce princesa ir con la dulce princesa en eternal meadows dulce princesa: esta camiseta tiene algo raro, le hare unos estudios pero antes nececito que jake se la ponga para tener su ADN en la camisa jake & finn: ¿? ¿que quiere decir eso? jake: no tengo idea, no se hablar cientificoide dale la playera a jake en la zona infectada de eternal meadows jake: estaba esperando mi playera, como se aqui hay mas vampiros haci que me voy a ese extraño portal, talvez lleve a la tierra de OOO entrar a el lair de fusion jake jake: eh aqui mas vampiros, vence a 5 por lo menos y llega al final de este lugar jake: matematico, haora deves de derrotar al perro feo y repugnante de alla dexter: por si te das cuenta esa es tu contra parte de fusion jake: ¿y quien es ese perro tan bondadoso y fuerte de color verde? dexter: jake esto no es un juego, esto se deve manejar con seriedad, haora derrota a fusion jake ya que el verdadero jake perdio la cordura derrota a fusion jake jake: me han clonado, yo no firme para eso, cuantas copias de mi hiciste. dexter: jake ¿te tengo que deletrear todas las explicaciones de este mundo? jake: claro que no puedo deletrearlas yo solito -e-s-t-n... computadora: em, chicos ya acabo la mision, ademas de que esta mensajeria es solo para problemas no es un chat nano titan-simbionico: the clash of titans (el choque de titanes) error error, hay una falla con el titan simbionico, evacuar evacuar, para resolver esto, hacer la mision nano de hoy *apagar circuitos* dirigete con octus octus: el titan simbionico quedo atrapado en una zona extraña, nececitas ir a salvarlo lance: como sea, pero no llames la atencion, nadide deve saber que somos de otro planeta llana: lance, tu tambien guarda silencio ir a goat's junk yard y hablar con coop coop: eh, me pregunto que paso, haora hay dos megas atrapados en el mismo charco de materia de fusion (en esta zona aparece el titan simbionico atrapado por materia de fusion como el mega XLR) octus: no sabia que habia mas titanes simbionicos en el mundo coop: hablas de mi auto robot, si es una locura conducirlo octus: como sea escala esos robots y entra por arriba de la armadura del titan simbionico encuentra el portal de fusion octus: perfecto, estas en la cabeza haora entra y vence a todos entrar al portal de fusion dexter: esta tecnologia de adentro del robot es diferente a la que maneja dex labs deveriamos hacer unos cuantos estudios de ella, primero vence a esos junkasaurus wrecks materia holografica 0/1 dexter: ok haora baja por sus pies y encuentra las tres partes de cada fusion para poder hacer un nano completamente diferente derrota a fusion lance dexter: tenemos la cabeza del nano, vamos por el cuerpo completo derrota a fusion llana dexter: tenemos el cuerpo, faltan los pies derrota a fusion octus dexter: bien tenemos todo, traelo a la maquina de de creacion de nanos y crea el nano creadora de nanos 0/1 dexter: eureka, tenemos el nano, haora puedes irte a tus misiones normales nano muy grande: a GIANT problem (un problema gigante) es hora de ser nano!!! reportate con dexter en dexlabs, esto si que es impresionante, nececitaras ayuda si quieres acabar con este GRAN problema dexter: ah pasado algo completamente imposible, un extraño alienigena a aparecido en el mundo de cartoon network y devemos averiguar de donde salio, ademas es completamente grande, ve con computadora y pidele que busque las 6 estructuras mas grandes ir con computadora computadora: iniciando analisis... buscando informacion... las 6 estructuras mas grandes del mundo son: 1- *lugar desconocido* (unknow) 2- la casa del arbol 3- mega xlr 4- MT. neverest 5- titan simbionico 6- casa de los padres de dexter (arriba de dex labs) dexter: ¿con que el MT. neverest?, no creo que puedas regresar a ese lugar y poder inspeccionarlo, computadora ve al monte neveres e investiga si no hay amenazas, haora nececito que investigues todas las estructuras que menciono computadora, mientras yo rastreare donde y que es ese lugar desconocido ir a la casa del arbol y escalar hasta la parte mas alta dexter: no parece ser la casa del arbol el lugar donde se encuentre el alien, este alien es demasiado grande, ¿no puedes verlo desde alla? ir a la zona infectada de goats junk yard y excalar el mega xlr dexter: esta tampoco es, el titan simbionico es un poco mas alto, sube hasta su cabeza, talvez encuentres algo subir al titan simbionico computadora: dexter, el monte neverest esta asegurado, solo estan los nanos de la incubadora dexter: muy bien solo dirigete a dex labs y escala hasta arriba, cuando encuentres una casa, sube a ella llegar a la casa dexter: este lugar tampoco es, eh localizado la primer zona mas elevada, ve a orchid bay y sube al castillo del rey helado subir al castillo del rey helado dexter: olle atras del castillo se ve algo, intenta llegar hasta alla ir a unknow dexter: aaaaaah, que es eso es gigante, deverias subir a si cabeza, no creo que se mueva esta atrapado por materia de fusion subir a la cabeza de muy grande dexter: mini fusiones, acaba con todas pero no te caigas de la cabeza del alien derrota 10 mini fusiones de ben dexter: espero que este alien se valla pronto, creeme me da miedo ver algo tan gigante Nano Johnny Test: TEST-ing the problem (probando el problema) Hora del nano, es hora de probar tus abilidades en este gran problema, ademas duke esta demasiado alterado, creo que tiene miedo duke: nececitamos tu ayuda, johnny destruyo un contenedor con materia de fusion y se le callo uno de sus cabellos en ella, entonces una horrible criatura salio y me mato del susto ir con duke y johnny johnny: pense que ese contenedor tenia dulces, haora que haremos duke: ah y tambien dejamos unas cosas adentro de esa planta nuclear, ¿podrias ir a sacarlas? encuentra el videojuego de johnny 0/1 johnny: bien haora solo falta el filete de duke y la turbo mochila encuentra el filete de duke 0/1 duke: creo que la mochila turbo accion callo en esa guarida de fusion, es posible que este volando la fusion que se encuentre hay por todas partes entrar a la guarida de fusion johnny test duke: bueno segun entendi de dexter, si una fusion tiene algun objeto con ADN de alguno de nosotros, formariamos un nano johnny: bla bla bla... menos parloteo, mas batalla derrotar a fusion johnny duke: bien echo, recuperaste las cosas perdidas y creaste un nuevo nano, si ubiera una fusion de mi seria muy raro verme a mi mismo en color verde Nano muriel: A old problem (un viejo problema) bau bau bau (sonidos de perro) muriel esta en problemas ven y ayudame bau bau bau, no puede ver nada desde que sus lentes se calleron en ese charco de materia de fusion corage: muriel no te preocupes recuperare tus lentes, bau tengo mucho miedo de salir de la casa ¿podrias ir por ellos? ir a buscar los lentes de muriel. lentes de muriel 0/1 corage: bauuuuuuuuu, bien echo traelos con muriel ir con muriel muriel: oh, gracias no podia ver nada sin mis lentes, valla estan muy sucios talvez deva limpiarlos con este trapo corage: bau, noooooooooooo, ese trapo tiene materia de fusion muriel: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, CORAGE!!!!! ir con corage corage: bau bau bau, muriel fue secuestrada por ese monstruo de fusion, ve por ella entrar a la casa de corage justo: perfecto mira lo que hiciste estupido perro, haora quien cocinara la cena derrotar a fusion muriel justo: te mereces un castigo estupido perro, OGGA BUGGA BUGGA Categoría:Entradas Categoría:nanos Categoría:Contraparte Fusion Categoría:Comunidad Categoría:Nuevo Categoría:Fusiones Categoría:Fusion Fall Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes no humanos Categoría:Personaje que tiene Fusion Categoría:Personajes con nano Categoría:Personajes femeninos